


butterfly kisses

by PinkJasMink



Series: The 30 day smutty challenge [19]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Erwin curses, M/M, Rimming, lots of smooches I think, this is worth a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkJasMink/pseuds/PinkJasMink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Erwin when you feel like shit, just tell me," Levi says, eyes still on their entwined hands. Erwin runs his thumb along Levi's skin and Levi's eyes move up to capture Erwin's. He looks better now, almost smiling, the skin around his eyes slightly wrinkled when he huffs out a quiet laugh.<br/>"So we can feel like shit together?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	butterfly kisses

**Author's Note:**

> don't ask me about the weird title
> 
> Day 19!

It's a sunny day, but the weather is rather cold. There's a biting wind sneaking through the alleys when Levi makes his way to Erwin's house. It's a small house in a quiet part of the town, not that far from the headquarters, but far enough to allow Erwin some space.

When the house comes into view, it looks just like any other ordinary house. The white walls, supported by dark timbers, the tiled roof on top a weathered red. It has two floors, Levi knows, and he scans the windows briefly, then his gaze shoots to the door. It's wooden, as dark as the timbres supporting those white bricks. It doesn't look extraordinarily fancy, but Levi still likes it. And when he stops in front of said door, he doesn't have to waste the time to knock. Instead, he pulls the key out Erwin gave him ages ago, and unlocks the door to step inside.

"Oi Erwin," he calls after the door closed, letting the blonde know it's him. He gets his answer when he already toed his shoes off, Erwin's gruff rumble echoing somewhere from inside. Levi follows the noise and finds Erwin in his study, hunched over his desk. Of course, he can't even relax for a second when he's home. Levi noticed, these past days, Erwin came off as particularly stressed. He failed to figure out why, but it's one of the reasons why Levi is here now. He needs Erwin to fucking relax and Levi is going to make him. He's going to make him forget, whatever it takes, just for a few minutes.

"You're unbelievable," Levi snorts, crossing the room to snatch the paper from Erwin's desk away. Erwin flinches when his quill leaves a sharp line on the paper, his signature only half-finished.

"Levi-" he starts, but Levi cuts him off with a groan.

"For fucks sake Erwin, the hell crawled up your ass and died? Give yourself a fucking break!"

Erwin stares. He just stares, for a long moment, eyes cutting like ice, cold, like Levi just insulted him horribly.

"Just relax for an hour or two, fucking hell." Levi sighs and shuffles the papers on the desk together, stacking them. "The work won't run away, you can do it later. Now I'm here, amuse me."

Erwin sighs, but puts his quill down and leans back in his chair.

"Amuse you?" he asks, still in more of an official tone than Levi would like. He shakes his head in response and moves the stack of papers to the edge of the desk.

"I'll make some tea," Levi finally says. "Go move your ass to the living room."

To that, Erwin gives a tired smile and shortly after Levi left the room to head for the kitchen, he hears Erwin's quiet footsteps. He can almost see Erwin slumping down on his love seat and nods to the image, scurrying through Erwin's kitchen to prepare some tea. When he finally shows up in the living room, Erwin is, indeed, sitting on his love seat, shoulders stiff, expression still stern as not to show his obvious exhaustion. Sometimes it worries Levi.

Maybe it's the tea, maybe it's Levi's presence, but something, makes Erwin relax. He slumps back, shoulders dropping in relaxation and Levi feels good seeing it. When they finished their tea, he scoots a little closer and places a hand on Erwin's thigh to stroke it. He's wearing his gear despite being at home and Levi traces the straps with his fingertips. Erwin moves his hand too after a while, brushing Levi's skin with his fingers, nudging their hands together. He sneaks his fingers between Levi's and tangles their fingers, pressing their palms close. The touch is warm and soft and it reminds Levi of how gentle Erwin is deep inside.

"Erwin when you feel like shit, just tell me," Levi says, eyes still on their entwined hands. Erwin runs his thumb along Levi's skin and Levi's eyes move up to capture Erwin's. He looks better now, almost smiling, the skin around his eyes slightly wrinkled.

"Then what?" he asks, huffing out a quiet laugh. Levi clicks his tongue, pressing his hand against Erwin's when he moves. He doesn't untangle their fingers, but shifts around to throw a leg over Erwin's lap. Erwin moves his free hand to Levi's waist to push him up and seconds later, Levi sits straddled on Erwin's lap, their fingers still knotted.

"So we can feel like shit together?" Erwin prompts, Levi rolling his eyes.

"Who knows," he replies, pressing his torso flush to Erwin's. Sitting on his lap like this, Levi is perfectly able to kiss Erwin without the need to strain his neck, so that's what he does. He moves closer, tilting his head just slightly and meets Erwin's lips with a small sigh. Erwin sighs back, the hand on Levi's waist moving up his back to capture his head while he returns the soft kiss. It's something very slow, almost lazy and Levi keeps one hand curled around Erwin's, the other moving to drape around Erwin's shoulders. In the end, he tangles the hand into Erwin's hair and for a while, they just sit like that, holding each other's hand, massaging each other's skulls, kissing softly, quietly.

When Levi pulls away, he huffs a moist breath against Erwin's lips and brushes his lips over the corner of his mouth, moves to press small kisses to Erwin's cheek and his jaw, Erwin humming under the touch, squeezing Levi's hand.

"Aren't you so sweet?" he sighs out and Levi rolls his eyes, but keeps moving his lips, brushes Erwin's jaw and Erwin tilts his head so Levi can move up to his cheekbones, his temples, down again. He huffs a hot breath into Erwin's ear, Erwin shuddering, and laps his tongue over Erwin's earlobe, closing his lips around the soft flesh to give it a playful bite. Erwin shudders again, shifting under Levi with growing volume in his breath. Levi smiles to that, sucks at Erwin's soft earlobe one more time before he pulls his lips away from it, pressing them to Erwin's neck instead. He squeezes Erwin's hand, the fingers in Erwin's hair curling around the soft strands. They feel like Erwin showered not too long ago, but when Levi's tongue swipes over the skin of Erwin's neck, he tastes Erwin on it, and nothing else. Levi savours the flavour on his tongue with a hum and nuzzles his face into the crook of Erwin's neck, sucking a mark into the skin where it meets Erwin's shoulder.

Erwin groans low into his throat, the hand in Levi's hair falling onto his back, drawing soothing circles over the clothed skin. He tilts his head some more to make room for Levi's lips, lets it roll to the other side when Levi licks a wet trail along Erwin's throat, tongue circling around Erwin's Adam's apple, to cover the other side of his neck with kisses too.

Erwin's breath grows gradually louder and he gasps quietly when Levi's lips close around the earlobe of his other ear too. Levi sucks at the soft flesh, nibbling slightly and when he finally pulls away, straightening his back to look at Erwin, Erwin's face is slightly flushed, cheeks reddened, lips parted. Levi never realised Erwin was so sensitive and the thought alone pools some kind of arousal in his stomach that has Levi shift on Erwin's lap. Erwin gasps through parted lips and Levi is suddenly very well aware of the fact that Erwin is undeniable hard against him. It amazes Levi for a second and then a small smirk cracks his lips.

"Oh I see," he purrs out, leaning closer again to seal Erwin's lips with his own. Erwin meets him hungrily, tongue lapping over Levi's lips, but Levi pushes it back into Erwin's mouth to taste him. With a sigh, Erwin succumbs and their hands eventually uncurl, Erwin's second hand moving to Levi's back to stroke his frame, Levi's arms curling around Erwin's neck. He braces his elbows on those broad shoulders and runs fingers through Erwin's hair while he deepens the kiss, Erwin melting under him.

When Levi pulls away again, they're both panting and Erwin's eyes shimmer with obvious desire. It makes Levi shudder and he drops his arms to run his hands over Erwin's shoulders, massages the broadness carefully. They don't seem to need words right now, so Levi just moves his hands further down over Erwin's chest, starts snapping the belts of his gear open and then unbuttons the shirt. Inch by inch, he reveals the skin of Erwin's chest, runs his fingers through the hairs covering it, admiring the whole of Erwin. Sometimes, Levi wonders, why Erwin chose him. He knows what Erwin would answer, so he doesn't ask.

With a few soft strokes, Levi's hands sneak to Erwin's bare chest, palms brushing between the skin and Erwin's shirt, caressing with slow movements. Erwin sighs to the touch, eyes on Levi's face, lips still parted to make room for his breaths. It feels good and Levi smiles, running a hand up Erwin's chest, over his shoulder, along his neck to his chin. He plays around the skin with soft fingertips, Erwin leaning into the touch. When their lips meet again, the kiss is more passionate and Levi slowly slides from Erwin's lap while he pulls away. He forms a silent  _come on_ with his lips and Erwin understands.

They move from the living room to the bedroom quietly, but quickly, entering Erwin's bedroom without the need to close the door. Levi pushes Erwin into the mattress, climbing over his legs again, capturing his lips for another kiss. He sucks Erwin's bottom lip between his teeth, sucking it till it's swollen, licks Erwin's mouth like it's all he lives for. Erwin start groaning, even moans when Levi shifts, their trapped erections touching for a second. Their lips part with a wet pop and Levi licks his lips, kissing the string of saliva from Erwin's chin before he kisses along his jaw again, biting the skin softly, moving to Erwin's left ear.

"You taste good," Levi breathes into it, his tongue tracing the outline. Erwin shudders, his hands gripping Levi's shirt tightly and Levi sighs, nibbling at Erwin's ear till Erwin is panting again. He even starts rutting, pushing his hips up to Levi's for some friction and finally, Levi pulls away. He's breathing heavy himself, licks his lips again, hands finding their way back to Erwin's chest. He curls them along the bare skin, brushing Erwin's shirt away and together, they work the gear loose to get it off. Afterwards, Levi pushes Erwin back into the mattress, hands moving to Erwin's waist to continue undoing the gear. He clicks the straps open with skilled fingers, Erwin shifting when necessary. It's always a pain to work the gear off, but together, they manage quickly and all the straps fall to the floor soon enough. Levi keeps his hands on Erwin's thighs when he kisses him again, lets Erwin invade his mouth while he works his trousers open and starts tugging them down. Erwin wiggles his hips and Levi curls his fingers under the hem of Erwin's underwear too to yank the rest of his clothes off at once. In the end, he takes his time anyway, kisses Erwin slowly and then moves down, covering his chest with his lips, his abdomen, knuckles brushing Erwin's legs while he pulls the trousers down. When they're finally off the bed, Levi's gaze trailing up, Erwin looks simply marvellous. The muscles in his abdomen are jumping with anticipation, his cock standing hard and wet and Levi licks his lips to the sight. He grasps for Erwin's legs again, hands digging into the skin when he pushes them apart to position himself between them. The hand runs up Erwin's legs afterwards, caressing the firm skin and Levi relishes the haze in those blue eyes when they follow his touch. He looks ready for it, but when Levi's eyes catch the soft flesh of Erwin's earlobe again, he has an idea. Surely, they had sex quite often already, but Levi never really took the time to explore Erwin's body. He deserves it so much, but Erwin never seemed to care for it. He's doing it all the time, licking Levi from tip to toe, kissing him breathless, digging bruises into his skin. Today, Levi wants to do it.

A moment passes, a moment where Levi's fingers ghost around Erwin's thighs, his mind busy thinking about all those sweet words Erwin always whispers into his ear. But Levi is no man for sweet words, not like Erwin, so he decides there's no use in trying to use them. Instead, Levi shuffles back and leans down to press his lips to Erwin's right leg. He breathes warm against the skin, tracing the marks the gear left on it with his lips. Erwin exhales a shuddering breath, his leg twitching under Levi's touch and when a hand curls into his hair, Levi glances up to look at Erwin's face.

"Levi," he says, breathless, eyes blown. Levi relishes the sight, tilting his head to press a kiss to Erwin's skin, eyes still locked with his.

"Hm?" he breathes against the skin, a hand moving to Erwin's knee to touch. Erwin shudders when Levi rubs his kneecap, so Levi does it again, smiling around the skin under his lips, kissing it softly.

"Levi," Erwin breathes again, fingers scratching over Levi's scalp. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" Levi snorts quietly and tilts his head away from Erwin's gaze, pressing his lips against his leg instead. He starts mouthing the skin, pushes Erwin's leg up a bit for a better angle and Erwin shudders, fingers curling in Levi's hair, but he doesn't deny the touch, so Levi keeps it up. He kisses his way up to Erwin's thigh and starts sucking at the skin, leaves dark marks that have Erwin squirming and moaning and Levi loves every second of it. He pushes Erwin's leg so he bends it further, but it doesn't quite work the way Levi wants it to, so he eventually pulls his lips off the skin and looks at Erwin's face again. He looks blown away, his forehead damp with sweat and Levi swallows to the delicious sight. He suddenly thinks about all those things he could do and his cock, still trapped in his clothes, throbs painfully. But right now, this is nothing Levi has time to worry about, because he sees Erwin's cock standing hard, twitching, the tip dribbling pre-cum onto his stomach, and that's far more important.

Levi hums, licking his lips again and then leaves the space between Erwin's legs, nudging his waist with his knuckles.

"Turn around," he says, no question in his words, but in his eyes. Erwin seems to hesitate for a moment, though when he finally moves, Levi thinks it might just be because he's aroused. He rolls over onto his stomach, hips slightly raised like he's trying not to rut again the mattress. Levi scans the view for a long moment, looking at Erwin's perfectly sculptured ass, the broad line of his back, the whole of him that just looks perfect to Levi. He loves those marks and scars from battle, loves those defined back dimples he feels out so often when they have sex. He loves everything about this man and it doesn't take long for Levi to reach out. He pushes a hand to the small of Erwin's back, rubbing his thumb long the skin, dipping into those delicious back dimples and moves to sit between Erwin's legs again. Erwin's position seems a little awkward, so Levi slips both hands to Erwin's stomach and pushes, urges him to raise his hips. Erwin succumbs slowly, hips trembling, and Levi runs soothing hands along the sides of his thighs.

"Comfortable?" he asks, rubbing over the skin, up and down, till his palms cover Erwin's ass.

"Yeah," Erwin breathes back, voice a little hitched and Levi hums shifting the throb in his cock away when he brushes Erwin's frame with his eyes again. He thinks about all those sweet words Erwin usually tells him again, wondering if Erwin always admires the sight he has as much as Levi admires the one he has right now.

Yes or no, Levi isn't really sure, but he decides not to think about it. Instead, he leans down again and starts working his mouth along Erwin's thighs once more. He kisses the firm skin, traces the dark lines the gear left, fingers rubbing. He sucks more marks into the skin and Erwin starts moaning. The sound is muffled, his face probably buried in a pillow, but Levi loves it anyway. He feels like he can't quite get enough of this today and after working on Erwin's thighs for a good long while, Levi moves his lips to his ass. He kisses the cheeks, bites the firm curve softly and presses his hands to Erwin's thighs to make him spread his legs. Erwin does, slowly, trembling when Levi's tongue dips into the dimples on his lower back. The skin tastes a little sweaty by now, but Levi doesn't mind, kisses the skin again, mouth moving to the crevice between Erwin's cheeks. Erwin lets out a noise Levi's sure he never heard before and it just urges him on. With both hands, he spreads Erwin's cheeks and sneaks his mouth between them, his mouth finding the swirling muscle hidden in between, tongue lapping over it. Erwin shivers, moaning in surprise and Levi does it again.

" _Shit. Levi!_ "

Erwin actually curses, something Levi rarely hears from his lips. It makes him smirk and he pushes his face further into the skin between Erwin's cheeks, brushing the twitching muscle with quick licks. Erwin moans again, loud this time and Levi shudders with the sound, pulls away from the hot skin for a second to catch his breath. Erwin is shuddering underneath him, tilting his head back to throw a weak glance over his shoulder. He looks terribly ready to just come and Levi runs soothing hands over his thighs, content to give Erwin exactly that. He leans down again, kissing Erwin's left cheek and Erwin spreads his legs a little wider. Levi holds them firmly, fingers digging into the flesh when he buries his face between Erwin's cheeks again. He licks along the crevice, slicking it up and then concentrates on the twitching muscle there. It eases with Levi's licks and Erwin doesn't seem to care to hold any moans back. He curses silently here and there, moaning Levi's name, gasping for air. Levi loves it and he groans around Erwin's skin, his tongue probing at the easing muscle. When his tongue pushes inside, Erwin pushes his hips up to meet the touch. Levi groans again, thumb rubbing the soft flesh under his grip when he starts to explore Erwin further with his tongue. He traces the rim of his muscle with the tip of his tongue, pushes inside to have Erwin loosen up around it and secretly wonders why he never did this before. Erwin is shivering beautifully under him and Levi can feel his arousal on the tip of his own tongue, relishing it with more than pleasure.

"Levi- _oh fuck_ ."

Erwin shudders almost violently, moans louder, pushes his ass against Levi's face and Levi moans when he feels the obvious twitching of Erwin's muscle. He works him through with gracious licks, massaging the skin under his hands and just when Erwin stills, panting, Levi eases his lips off the twitching hole. He presses a few wet kisses to Erwin's cheeks, breathing hot against the skin, sweating in his clothes. Erwin just hangs there for a while, panting, hips still quivering and when Levi moves back, he sees the mess Erwin left on the mattress. His cock hangs between his thighs, the tip brushing the mattress, the wet pool of cum. Right now, it looks delicious to Levi and he licks his lips, gaze trailing up to meet Erwin's. He tilted his head back enough to look at Levi, eyes fogged with the aftermath of his orgasm, lips red and parted. The sight makes Levi well aware of his own cock again and he moves one of his hands from Erwin's skin to palm himself through his trousers. He groans to the much needed touch, eyes fluttering and Erwin groans in response.

A few seconds pass in which Levi touches himself through the fabric of his trousers, his palm against his groin when he drinks up the sight of Erwin, the way he's hanging there, undone by Levi. And Levi couldn't imagine anything to look better than this, Erwin's muscles still twitching underneath sweaty skin, his movements slow and lazy with satisfaction when he turns around.

Levi keeps watching him, eyes glued to Erwin's body whose shape Levi can still taste on his lips. All those places he touched today, never touched before. And maybe Erwin is thinking the same, though the light blush on his cheeks seems to come from the orgasm he just experienced still rather than anything else.

"Come here," Erwin finally says, his voice still so thick that Levi shudders, the hand still resting against his hard cock not exactly helping. He's slow to move then too, welcomes Erwin's guiding hands with a soft hum when they curl about his hips. He only stops when Erwin squeezes around his hips, looks down to find himself straddling Erwin's torso, his groin positioned above Erwin's mouth, right where Erwin wanted him. Obviously, judging by the soft smirk on Erwin's lips when Levi looks at his face. But Levi is not graced with the sight all too long, Erwin's head moving forward so can push his face right against Levi's bulge.

Erwin hums when Levi twitches, hands gripping him tight when Levi's curl into his hair, a curse leaving his lips because Erwin did not only push his mouth right against his cock, he also opened it. His lips are perfectly positioned right where the tip of Levi's cock is pressing against the fabric of his trousers, and through it, Erwin's tongue that starts poking is both a blessing and a curse.

It's positively dirty to have Erwin do this now, naked while Levi is still fully dressed, lying in his own cum, now mouthing Levi's cock through his trousers like it's the air he needs to breathe. And Levi is very sure if this continues for much longer, he will come in his pants.

" _Erwin,_ " he nearly chokes out, yanking at the blonde hair to stop Erwin even though his body is begging him not to. He wants to come, he really does, but he definitely doesn't want a sticky mess in his underwear. Erwin seems to get that, judging by the look on his face – somewhat smug, somewhat hungry – and Levi isn't sure if he likes it. Maybe Erwin gets that too, because he says nothing about it, just gently massages Levi's clothed skin with his fingers and smiles, nudging his chin towards Levi's chest briefly.

"Open your shirt" he says, speech slightly slurred by something Levi can't quite put a name on. But he likes that something, so he lets go of Erwin's hair carefully and does as he's told. He undoes all the interfering straps of his gear, fingers a little shaky when he keeps one eye on Erwin, Erwin who is currently working on the gear around Levi's hips. It takes some time for Levi to bare his chest, takes some time for Erwin to free his cock, but they make it and Levi sighs out in relief.

"You're sweating," Erwin notes, casually, smiling up at Levi briefly when his hands wander upwards over exposed skin, feeling out the soft layer of sweat that built up underneath Levi's clothes. But Levi doesn't mind, a hand brushing over Erwin's arm when he quirks an eyebrow at him, maybe waiting for Erwin to explain why he said it. But Erwin only chuckles in addition to his simple observation and then his hands fall, curl back around Levi's hips to drag him forward.

Levi's cock brushes the side of Erwin's head with the jerky movement, leaving behind the tiniest spot of pre-cum on his skin, but if Erwin notices, he pays it no mind. He only moves, tightening his grip on Levi's hips when his turns his head enough to press an open-mouthed kiss to Levi's balls. It's probably not the most convenient position for a blow job, but Levi would lie if he said he isn't intrigued by the sight, so he offers some help, moving one hand to his cock to push it down for Erwin's lips to reach.

Erwin's lips are soft when he presses a kiss to the underside of Levi's length, his tongue hot when he lets it travel from the base to the tip and if not for the breathtaking sight, Levi would've tipped his head back with the moan that escapes him. But to watch Erwin open his mouth and swallow the tip of his cock, is worth more than anything Levi can think of right now, so he keeps his eyes focused on Erwin's face, the hand he used to guide his cock curling into Erwin's hair.

Levi's eyes flutter when he feels Erwin's tongue curling around the head of his cock, moans when he applies some pressure and starts taking him deeper slowly. Erwin's mouth is so incredibly hot Levi feels as if he's on fire, more sweat collecting on his skin. And as if Erwin knows, he hums, a deeply satisfied sound that has Levi shaking, gasping for air when Erwin starts moving his head.

Levi's head starts spinning soon enough, the things Erwin does with his lips and tongue making him curse as much as the sight he's graced with, Erwin's lips spread around his length, blue eyes glancing up ever so often. When Levi's hips start moving practically on their own, Erwin encourages him, guides the movements with his hands and falls easily into the new rhythm, sucking and licking with variety of lewd sounds that force Levi to close his eyes after all. He chokes on Erwin's name when his tip brushes the back of his throat, fingers tight in Erwin's hair when it's the only warning he gets. But Erwin knows him well enough, the deep sound he rumbles around Levi's cock only encouraging Levi to come. And while Levi curses with jerking hips, trying to ride out the feeling in the most pleasurable way, Erwin swallows down every drop of cum he gets.

When Levi is through, opening his eyes again, Erwin's lips are still around his cock, curving upwards ever so slightly before he starts pulling off. He's slow about it, tongue dragging along Levi's skin, making him shudder. He exhales a last little moan when Erwin releases his cock, mutters a curse when Erwin licks his lips slowly.

"Nasty," Levi mumbles in addition even though he doesn't really mean it, bending to kiss Erwin anyway. Erwin chuckles because he knows, lets them linger in the kiss for a while before using his guiding hands to make Levi lie down next to him. They snuggle up like this this even though Levi feels dirty with his clothes only half undone, clutching to his skin with sweat and arousal. But he can undress later, take a shower with Erwin, for now, this is more important.

"Thank you," Erwin says after a while, their bodies cooled down, hands entwined between them. Levi knows what he means and hits Erwin with his elbow, but squeezes his hand anyway, smiling against the ceiling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this was written A G E S ago. I just had to change the end because it was shit lmao. And I swear I wrote this before the last day, so I didn't know I would have to Levi rimming Erwin stories in a row, but here we are, and I regret nothing. I have such a thing for Levi rimming Erwin. DAMN. I really do.  
> So, my final exam is ahead basically, if you can say it like this. Er yeah, so idk, wish me luck pls. I spent the whole day studying with my dude, but we're still certain we will mess up lmao. So idk, I have the next day written too, which, again, happened fucking ages ago, but yeah, then I'm out of days again so it might take some time.  
> Anyway, for now, I have this. I didn't reread it or anything, so I'm sorry if it's messed up, which can happen when you change something you wrote forever ago. I'm really sorry xD
> 
> As always you can check out the challenge on my [tumblr](http://pinkjasmink.tumblr.com/post/113144386243/30-days-nsfw-otp-challenge-kink-edition) or say hi :3 And yeah, see you soon hopefully!


End file.
